


the birds

by ogahta



Series: euphoria [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogahta/pseuds/ogahta
Summary: The birds sang a song only they understand the moment the sun rises, or maybe it was a little before that. The moment Tetsurou comes about, he realises that he wasn’t alone under the comfort and warmth of his blanket.





	the birds

**Author's Note:**

> dt: jasmine for saying that she liked what i wrote; also all bokuroo stans

The birds sang a song only they understand the moment the sun rises, or maybe it was a little before that. The moment Tetsurou comes about, he realises that he wasn’t alone under the comfort and warmth of his blanket. Dark eyes searched with the muffled light blocked by the curtains covering his window, though his eyes had gotten used to the dark to the point that it wasn’t hard for him to notice the bicoloured hair sticking to every direction, the owner sleeping so soundly still. Lips formed an upturned curve, the corners tugging into one of a half-smile – yet still clouded with the fatigue of college and essays he was placed under the stress of.

This felt mildly domestic, he thought, a hand raising and delicate tracing the outline of Koutarou’s jaw; so sculpted and sharp, enough to easily cut through butter. He admired that about the man he finds himself nuzzling closer to; how strong he is, how energetic he can be – his presence loud enough in a quiet room without the need of him to be verbally speaking. A smile that can radiate so much brightness and warmth that it could not help but be contagious to those around him, reflecting how easy-going Koutarou is as a man. True, even at this age he could be a child and he was pampered by his old teammates back in high school, but even Tetsurou could not achieve such a high level of positivity.

“…Mm,” The hoarse voice of his lover broke the raven-haired male from his train of thoughts, feline-like eyes shifting to gaze down at the bicoloured male, finding himself locking gaze with a pair of bright golden ones. “What time is it?” Koutarou’s voice is still deeply laced with sleep, tiredness clear in his tone yet it sounded so soft all the same.

Tetsurou looked over the strong arm that belongs to the other male, eyes finding the digital clock they have installed on Koutarou’s side of the bed – until today, Tetsurou has no idea why Koutarou _insists_ they should put the clock on his bedside table; he’s not complaining either. “Half-past seven,” he replied, voice quiet as if not to disturb the tranquillity of the room – no one to disturb but their peacefulness.

He couldn’t help but notice how the light that seeps in through the cracks of the curtains perfectly reflects off the tanned skin of the former spiker before him, still slow and languid in his movement as he reached up to wipe the sleep off his eyes. The way the golden light frames his figure perfectly, and the way it matches with the colour of his eyes – beautiful, bright flaxen shade. Tetsurou brought a hand up, to rest it against Koutarou’s cheek and bringing the attention of the fellow former captain – without anything being said, he leaned down to press a languorous kiss on the chapped lips belonging to his lover.

It’s funny how they were approximately the same height yet still find themselves fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, hands automatically reaching to tangle with the other’s own and lips moving leisurely – there was no rush in such an intimate gesture; they always take it slow.

“Do you have any classes today?” Tetsurou questions once their lips separate, leaning into the touch of Koutarou’s fingers running through the ebony mess that is his bedhead – one that he couldn’t tame no matter what he used and did to it. (Koutarou reminds him every day that he loves the way it is – Tetsurou couldn’t possibly fall more in love with him after that.)

“No,” came the whispered answer, a yawn soon following as the former spiker returns to his previous position where his nose is pressed into Tetsurou’s collarbone, pressing a tender kiss there. “Can we go back to sleep?”

Knowing that he has nothing in his schedule until later on in the late afternoon, Tetsurou settles back into the comfort of Koutarou’s arms, warmth settling deep within his bones as eyes once again flutter shut. “Okay.”

The birds sang a song that only they would understand, but it was enough to lull both lovers back into a serene slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ogahta


End file.
